The Torture Chamber
by Mija-Lenron
Summary: Buffy runs into Darla and gets kidnapped! Darla chains the unconscious Buffy to a wall in a small torture chamber she and Angelus created, running off to find Angelus to show him the surprise. What are they going to do to Buffy? This story is Discontinued.
1. The Capture

This is a role play between me and two of my friends. It's going to be a bit weird to get used to at first, since it switches from one character's point of view to the other, but I felt like putting this up.

The chapters after this one won't be too long. I'll just end up posting one point of view per character each chapter. Darla, Buffy, Angelus. If more characters end up joining in, then I'll add their posts to each chapter as well.

These chapters are probably going to come out pretty fast for a few days, and they might slow down. It depends on how quickly my friends and I can put out comments.

Let me know what you think of the storyline!

**The Torture Chamber

* * *

**

**Darla point of view**

It was a beautiful night out in Sunnydale as Darla made her way through the streets, searching for her first kill of the night. It had only been a few nights that she had been back in her vampire form, she'd found a willing friend along her journey to help her shed her human form.

His name wasn't important, as she'd never stopped to get it from him before she'd thanked him for making her by killing him in his sleep.

She didn't need any companions, she was free to do as she chose, and right now she was hungry and needed to feed. Darla had come to Sunnydale to get away from Los Angeles for a while, Dru had disappeared a few days ago and Darla hoped to find her here.

Darla smelled the blood rising in waves from every human she passed and it was driving her wild with excitement. Turning down a more secluded street in the not so good part of town she began searching in more earnest for her next victim. That's when she spotted her fighting with another vampire.

She almost turned and went the other way, to just get away from her and the feeling that she was giving her. _The slayer_, it had been so long ago that Angel had protected Buffy from her, killing Darla in the process.

While Angel and she had worked past that little matter some time ago, Darla had yet to see Buffy, _until now_, and the thought of evening the score crossed her mind. But first she needed to feed.

Now was not the time for confrontation with her, as she was hungry and needed to build up her strength before she could handle the slayer. Switching over to the other side of the street soundlessly, Darla got close to one of the drug dealers selling his wares on the corner and convinced him to step into the alleyway with her, out of plain sight of everyone else.

As soon as they were alone, Darla wasted no time showing her vampire form and sinking her fangs into his neck and draining him. When she withdrew from him, she used her nails like razors and dug into his chest and ripped out his heart. Bringing the still beating heart to her lips she sucked every last drop of blood from it and flung the heart down on top of the crumpled body on the ground.

Feeling much more like herself, she returned to the street in time to see Buffy stake the vampire she'd been fighting with, and she turned around just as Darla had emerged from the alley. Their eyes locked on one another's and they simply stared at each other.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

"HA!" Buffy shouted, slamming her foot into the vampire's chest, watching with glee as he staggered backwards, tripping over a grave and falling to the ground. Stupid vampires.

"Weren't you just talking to me about hard landings?" The slayer said, standing over the vampire, a wide smile spread on her lips. She was in a good mood tonight. Dawn had gotten a good report card (which was extremely good), Buffy had gotten a job, things just seemed to be going her way.

That thought was probably going to end up biting her in the butt later, but oh well. Things were good now, she might as well enjoy it while she could.

As the vampire was about to get up, she slammed the stake into its heart. "And I thought you promised me a good fight." Buffy said, shaking her head at the vampire who was turning to dust.

Some vampires just were really too easy to beat. Buffy wanted a fight sometimes. Not that she was asking for her ass to be served to her on a platter, but she wanted a good fight every now and then.

She turned, and began walking out of the graveyard, when she stopped, seeing an all too familiar form walking out of an alleyway.

Darla.

Buffy froze, staring at the figure in front of her. Darla... How... how was Darla here? Hadn't she... died? This was crazy... Not that Buffy was scared. She was just surprised. Right?

No. She was a bit scared. She didn't understand why Darla was here. Her eyes traveled downwards slightly, and she saw blood on Darla's hands and lips. Looks like she had a bit of fun in that alley...

After a few more moments, Buffy cleared her throat, finally finding her voice. "What are you doing here, Darla. Last time I checked, you were dust." She said icily, glaring at the vampire in front of her, gripping her stake tightly.

* * *

**Darla point of view**

_Buffy_, just looking at the slayer left a bad taste in the vampire's mouth. Darla wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab the girl by the throat and drink of her.

To drain her until she was to the point of dying and then to watch her eyes as the life left them for all eternity. Killing her would make Darla happy, perhaps happier than anything else in the world. To _finally_ be rid of Buffy.

How Darla hated her.

Yet killing the slayer seemed too good for her, to just take her out of this world would be a waste. Why do that when Darla could torture her first, make her suffer in ways that would bring the slayer to her knees. _That_ sounded like much more fun than one brief moment of victory.

The more Darla thought about it, standing there glaring at the petite little blond in front of her, the more she liked the idea. To take apart Buffy's life piece by piece, bit by bit, to watch her suffer day after day. The thoughts made a Darla smile, a slow smirk played across her beautiful face as Buffy's voice broke the silence between them.

_"What are you doing here, Darla. Last time I checked, you were dust." _

Licking her lips to wipe the last trace of blood from her pale skin, Darla took a step closer to Buffy. She wasn't going to underestimate the girl, she knew the slayer had power, but so did she. Darla hadn't survived for centuries on her good looks alone, she was a cunning and powerful vampire.

Contemplating Buffy's question, a low laugh emerged from within Darla. "Looks like you're slipping in you game slayer. I think it's time you checked again." Darla spread her hands out from her body and turned her body around in a small, quick circle. "Don't you just love how things can change?" Darla purred at the slayer, she was enjoying the look on the slayer's face. God, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy stared at the undead figure in front of her, an involuntary cold chill running through her body. The last time she had an encounter with Darla, she had almost killed her mother, and almost had Angel kill her.

Not to mention, Darla had been working for the Master. The person Buffy hated the most.

This confused her though. How was it that Darla was brought back? Sure, Angel was brought back, but he had been sucked straight out of hell. He was extremely screwed up for quite a long time. Wouldn't Darla be the same way?

Had she come back differently than Angel?

Buffy had no clue, but she couldn't keep standing here, contemplating why Darla was back. She had to do something about it herself.

"I guess you're right. I must be slipping." Buffy said, agreeing with the vampire. She should have heard from someone that Darla was back! Had Angel known? If he had, why didn't he say something?

"Change can be good sometimes..." Buffy started, eyeing Darla hatefully. "Then again, sometimes not." When Darla took a step towards Buffy, Buffy in turn took a step towards her. She wouldn't show Darla that she was afraid. That just fueled whatever sickness vampires had.

"You'll just die again, Darla. If not by me, then by someone else. You aren't supposed to be here. Your existence will be ended just as before." Buffy said, taking a second step closer to the vampire. "If I were you, I'd watch my step."

* * *

**Darla point of view**

Buffy's little bravado act was quite cute to Darla, the little slayer acting as unafraid as she could, while on the inside she was trembling. Darla could _smell_ the fear and uneasiness coming off the slayer and it only heightened the moment for her.

_"If I were you, I'd watch my step."_

Buffy's last little act of trying to be brave had just been her deadliest mistake, she'd stepped too close to Darla and let her emotions get the best of her. Darla had intended on waiting to bring Buffy real physical pain, but in the moment Buffy got too close an idea jumped into the vampire's mind.

Darla had wanted to bring Angelus back a little gift, after all she had taken his vehicle and skipped town without telling him. What better way to say she was sorry than bringing him a little treat, and not just any little treat, but his favorite little play toy other than her, _Buffy_.

Making her decision, Darla reached out and grabbed Buffy by the throat with one hand, while Buffy struggled and tried to fight back, it was no use. Darla's grip on her throat didn't lessen and she applied just enough pressure in the right spot to make the slayer pass out from lack of oxygen. When the slayer went limp in her grasp, Darla laid her down on the ground and easily hefted the slayer's body into her arms.

Walking swiftly through the streets, Darla headed back to the spot she'd parked the car and tossed Buffy's body into the back seat. Opening the trunk, she found some rope and returned to tie the slayer's hands and feet together, she bound Buffy up tight enough that even if she _did_ wake up before they returned to L.A, there was no way she was getting loose.

With a smile of satisfaction adorning her pale face, Darla got behind the wheel of the car and headed back to Los Angeles. Visions of just what she was going to do to Buffy danced through her mind, this was going to be more fun than either Darla or Angelus had had in a long time.

_Finally_ after all these years, Darla was going to get the payback on Buffy she'd desired. _Good things really do come to those who wait_ she thought as she drove on into the night.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy saw Darla's expression darken when she threatened the vampire. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she smiled at Darla, as if inviting her to do her worst. Probably not a good idea, as Darla decided to oblige. Before Buffy could blink, Darla was in front of her, her hand clasped around Buffy's throat.

It really wasn't fair that vampires didn't need to breathe... Not fair at all.

Buffy gasped, her eyes widening, and grasped Darla's hand with hers, trying to pry her fingers off. But Darla's experienced fingers knew just where to press. She moved them and pushed down on different places on Buffy's neck.

A moment later, everything began to get dimmer, the sides of Buffy's vision growing dark. Before Buffy could do anything, her eyes closed, falling limp in Darla's grip, unconscious.

* * *

**Darla point of view**

Darla reached in the car and snatched Buffy out of the back by her hair, dragging the slayer inside the small building. It wasn't much, but it would have to do until Darla could find Angelus and they could move the slayer to a better spot with which to play with her.

For years Darla had an unsettled score with Buffy, the stupid little blonde cheerleader's stunt of coming between her and Angel had left Darla with a taste for revenge. While she had thought it would be nice to torture the slayer's friends and family first before her, the opportunity to take Buffy had just been too good to pass up.

Now it was going to be Buffy's turn to see what it was like when the shoe was on the other foot. Her precious Angel was _gone_, there would be no hero to come and save her today. Instead it would be Angelus who stood by Darla's side, joining in on the fun and torturing. The slayer was about to see which one of them really was more powerful, it was time for their final confrontation.

The building Darla dragged Buffy into was a little hideaway of hers, she sometimes brought her victims here to play with them before finally killing them. Only one other being even knew the place existed, and Buffy would be quite secluded away here while Darla went to find Angelus.

Chaining the slayer up to the wall, Darla made sure she was secure enough to not escape while she was gone. After checking things over three times, Darla was satisfied the slayer wasn't going anywhere and she left the unconscious blonde hanging on the wall and went to find her lover.

* * *

**Buffy point of view **

-A while later-

Slowly, she started to become aware of her surroundings once again. The cold air pressing against her skin, something hard around her wrists... Her head pounded, and her neck ached. What had happened? Buffy's eyes slowly cracked open, and she gazed around the small room, her vision beginning to clear.

A... a bare room...

It took a minute for Buffy's mind to process that she was chained, and to get her thoughts together to remember what had happened. Once her mind was clear again, she straightened, yanking at the chains that held her prisoner. Her eyes narrowed, and she glared around the room, searching for Darla. Oh she would pay... She would stake her without hesitation when she saw her. To her dismay, there was no one in the room. She was alone, chained to the wall. Was she even in Sunnydale anymore?

What did Darla want with Buffy anyway?

Well, chains normally connected to prisoner... Someone held prisoner by a sadomasochist vampire would normally be...

This wasn't good.

* * *

Okay, there's the first chapter. I know it's pretty weird, the formatting of it, but it's a role play! A good role play. So, I felt like sharing. I'm not going to change it from it's role play form, because that would take forever. So, if you don't want to read it, then okay. 

If you did read it, and you liked it, please let me know!


	2. Surprise

Hello everyone! It's part two! Yay! Hereth begineth the fun!

**

* * *

**

**Angelus point of view**

Angelus was bored.

He'd been out, feeding and the edge was off his hunger but he still lacked... entertainment and with his lover out doing whatever the fuck it was she enjoyed doing when she wasn't doing _him_, the Scourge of Europe found himself feeling agitated and idle.

He'd made his way to the little torture room they'd set up with loving consideration of their future victims (and Drusilla's delight at Daddy hurting her a little more, every now and then) and wandered inside, sing-songing his Sire's name enticingly and running his fingers over a cage, set up above a king-sized bed. This was one of Angelus' favorite toys, the purpose was to lock a person into the shackles and close the cage, so that they were entirely helpless and suspended above the bed, at knee height of the torturer and then, he remembered with a surge of arousal, the cage could be tilted to any angle one chose.

The rattle of chains caught his attention after a moment, breaking into his pleasant recollections of tortures past and he jumped off the bed, his leather-clad torso appearing and pushing aside a heavy curtain to discover--

"And they say dreams never come true."

A familiar, sardonic drawl commented, as Buffy tugged on her chains.

Angelus was leaning against the doorframe now, partially veiled by the dull lighting, but the sensual mouth could be glimpsed, curved in an appreciative smile that the Slayer would recollect only too well. That was not Angel's smile, that combination of pleasure and carnal cruelty could only belong to one creature in the world.

"Hello, lover." He stepped further into the light, allowing it to reveal his pitiless brown eyes. "Long time, no see."

* * *

**Darla point of view**

Darla had looked at the mansion, she'd searched some of their usual haunts, and still she didn't find Angelus. It only figured that when she _really_ wanted him, he couldn't be found. Growling in frustration, Darla checked one more spot before finally giving up on him.

It would have been nice if Darla could have found Angelus, or even Drusilla to join her in the fun that was waiting, but if neither of them could be found, Darla would just enjoy the slayer herself. There were plenty of things that Darla had in mind for Buffy, some that would have been better _with_ Angelus, but whatever, she'd do it alone.

There was no way Darla was going to miss this opportunity to give the slayer a little payback, the little blonde twit had it coming to her. Darla smiled to herself as she made her way back across town to the building where she had left Buffy safely chained to the wall.

Pushing open the door to the small room, Darla smelled him instantly, but _how_ had he known to come here? Darla growled in frustration over all the time she'd just wasted looking for him only to come back and find him _here_.

"Angelus?" she called out, she knew he was in here somewhere. The thought that he might have gotten to the slayer before she could only angered her more. So much for his surprise, she thought as her eyes settled on her mate. Sauntering over to him, Darla laid her hand on his shoulder and purred in to his ear. "Surprise darling, you like what I brought you back from Sunnydale?"

Looking over at Buffy, Darla smiled wickedly at her, enjoying the site of her chained to the wall. "Looks like things are going to be a little different this go round Buffy. This time Angel's not going to save you from me."

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy frowned, pulling at the chains, trying countless times to slip her hands through. Each time, she managed to get it out just a bit, but then it would get too tight and cut into her skin, so she'd pull it back down.

_And they say dreams never come true._

The slayer's eyes jerked up, and she stared in the doorway, an all too familiar figure standing in front of her. For a split second, the word _Angel_ crossed her mind, but no. This wasn't Angel. Angel never looked at her as if she were food to be eaten... His voice wasn't filled with lust(Probably more than one kind...), and his lips were never in that cruel smirk. The look he gave her made her sick, and made her heart pound in her chest.

This was Angelus.

Oh she really wished she wasn't here. Darla was one thing. But Angelus? Oh God, would it be both of them? Buffy's eyes widened at the thought, her eyes shifting from Angelus to her chains. Angelus had barely gotten started the last time she met him, according to Angel. But even then, Buffy wasn't chained up where he could do anything he wanted.

"Long time indeed... I wouldn't have minded if I never saw you again." Buffy said coldly, glaring at Angelus. "You make me sick." Just as she spoke, the blonde mate walked in next to Angelus, crooning at him, looking for praise. Ugh. Disgusting.

"Maybe not..." Buffy said, trailing off, jerking her chains, trying to pull her hands free, her expression remaining as blank and passive as she could make it. She didn't want to show them she was afraid. Not at all if she could help it, but she sort of doubted that. "So, I'm a toy for the both of you, then? Something to entertain you?" Buffy hissed, looking from one leech to the other. "I wish I'd staked you." She said, not really pointing the comment at either one of them, but her eyes were on Darla.

This was not going to be good if she didn't get out of this. She'd have to wait until they unchained her. Or, if they came near her, her feet were still free. She could still do plenty of damage.

Once Buffy got free, she would stake the both of them, without hesitation.


	3. Whips and Knives

Part three! Whoo! I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first two, so, here ya go.

**Disclaimer - I did not create/I do not own any of these characters. These characters were created by the creator of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon.**

**

* * *

**

**Angelus point of view**

Angel had once had a discussion with Spike while he lay in a hospital in Wolfram & Hart, healing from a deranged Slayer's torture. Spike had come to understand the poetry behind his soul and all the ways they'd been monsters for centuries. "I never stopped to look at the victims," The blond had commented wryly.

"I couldn't take my eyes off them." Angel had said, bitterness twisting his memory.

How right he'd been.

Angelus' gaze was riveted on the Slayer, his dark eyes wandering with nothing short of greedy delight over her taunt little body, jerking at the chains his Sire had so thoughtfully chained her in. He was impressed, but not amazed that she'd gone after Buffy. Darla had always been the jealous type -- even with Angel. Angelus boasted no such loyalty to anyone, really. He admired, enjoyed the blonde vampire crooning in his ear, pressing herself intimately against him -- but he didn't love her.

Sometimes he didn't even like her.

But there was a certain element of affection in the way he turned his face toward her, nipped her earlobe, inhaled her scent and rumbled his pleasure at her intended present.

Eyes on Buffy, he chuckled throatily. "You always did know how to please me, love." With a dawning smile, he turned and kissed Darla hungrilly, delighting in the waves of revulsion and somewhere she'd never admit to, hurt flowing off the petite Slayer chained in the corner. Drawing back, he turned and shrugged his shirt off, the red silk contrasted beautifully against the vampire's pale skin.

He was a fussy bastard, and blood really was a bitch to clean out.

Turning back to Buffy, he sauntered toward her, his expression turning deeply predatorial as he got close enough for contact, but just shy of the length of the chains binding her. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to see you like this, Slayer?"

He reached out to trace a fingertip over her collarbone, his touch a horrible mockery of the gentleness of his former self, tipping up her chin with his fingers, leaning close enough for her to feel his cool breath against her face. "I bet it's about as long as you've wanted Angel boy to do it."

* * *

**Darla point of view**

The slayer's comment about being a toy amused Darla, perhaps she might just make the slayer a tool for pleasure in a game of sex with Angelus, or perhaps that might be too good for Buffy. She might enjoy the intense sexual pleasures the two vampires shared, unlike mortals who were bound by certain limits, there were _none_ when she played with Angelus. Could Buffy handle it?

A smile played across her pale face just imagining the little blonde slayer naked in the cage that hung above the bed in the far corner. Perhaps later she might just test that theory and find out just what Buffy Summers was made of, but first there were other things Darla had in mind for her.

Looking her mate over, Darla knew he was pleased with what she had done when he kissed her passionately and removed his shirt. Giving Angelus pleasure was something she did because it brought her pleasure, it was not done out of love, Darla was incapable of feeling anything close to _love_. It was all lust, pain, blood, and passion with her and Angelus, it had been the foundation of their relationship for centuries.

It was everything she wanted to share with him now, in torturing and playing with Buffy, this was _their_ moment to finally get what they wanted from the little blonde. Darla had her own personal reasons for the pain she wanted to cause Buffy, spanning back to that day so long ago when Angel had driven a stake through her heart to save Buffy. Thinking back on it now it still disguisted Darla, but how things had changed this time, Angel wasn't going to stand by Buffy. It was _her_ dear boy that was involved now, and there was no chance he'd turn on Darla for the little slayer.

Buffy Summers was in more trouble than her little head could ever imagine.

Watching Angelus move closer to Buffy, Darla waited to see what he was going to do. She wanted him to play with the slayer, to have his fun, but she wasn't going to be left out. They could take turns with her, they could do it together, but there was _no way_ she was just going to stand by and just watch...at least not for long.

Moving up behind Angelus, Darla moved closer to Buffy, enjoying the brave little act the slayer was trying to put on. Buffy could pretend she wasn't afraid all she wanted to, but the scent of fear coming off her body in waves gave her away. The little girl was terrified of just what the two of them were going to do to her, and with good reason. If Darla got her wish, she planned on torturing Buffy in _every_ way imaginable and then some.

Moving across the room to the table beside the bed, Darla pulled open one of the drawers and rummaged through it looking for the perfect tool to start things off. Pulling out a knife and the leather whip, she returned to Angelus' side and offered them both out to him. "Would you like to start first darling, or shall I?"

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy turned her eyes away from the couple, not wanting to see them doing... whatever they were going to do. The two of them disgusted her, and she had no intention of watching anything between the two of them. She heard footsteps coming towards her however, and her eyes glanced upwards once more. They met with a bare-chested Angelus.

Once more, images of Angel flashed through her mind. Angel helping her train, Angel kissing her, Angel reading, Angel fighting... Why did such a sick, cruel monster have to be in the body of the one man Buffy loved? It was rather ironic, really.

Angelus took her chin in his fingers, and tilted it upwards, so that she was looking him square in the face. Buffy's eyes narrowed, and she jerked her head away, her eyes still remaining on his, as if it were a challenge of some kind. She was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Angel? To do what, this?" Buffy said incredulously, arching an eyebrow, disgust lacing every word. "I wouldn't long for anything close to this, and Angel wouldn't do something twisted like this." Buffy made a face as Angelus leaned into the slayer, his breath hot on her skin.

"Do you mind?" She said, looking up at him hatefully. She paused a moment, and then shook her head, smiling slightly. "No, I suppose you wouldn't." Suddenly, her knee shot up, driving into the place in between Angelus's legs. "But I do."

Buffy's attention was distracted from Angelus however, when she heard a drawer close. Her eyes moved from Angelus to Darla, and an involuntary shudder ran through her body as she saw a whip and a knife in Darla's hands. Okay, definitely not good. She swallowed, forcing herself to keep a passive form.

She had been through a lot of pain before, she could take this. Arms broken, legs broken, back screwing up, multiple punches, dislocations, stab wounds, stake wounds... Even vampire bites. (One of her least favorite things...) It would take quite a bit of control, but she could take it.

Right?


	4. Mental Torture

Chapter four! Let the mental torture begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own/did not create any of these characters. These characters were created by the maker of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon.**

**

* * *

**

**Angelus point of view**

He caught the Slayer's leg, his fingers digging painfully at first into the muscle, his face a sudden mask of rage at her attempt to deliver another blow between his legs as she had once, long ago when they'd first met.

But perhaps it was the effect of having Darla there, brandishing her whip and blade, at his side, or perhaps it was quick thinking on the vampire's behalf that his expression softened, his touch became less a grip than a caress of the Slayer's shapely thigh. "No you don't, Buff. I'm going to enjoy this, you know."

He took the knife from Darla, testing the point against his finger, idly examining it. "As I recall, I owe you for that sword through the chest, lover. That hurt. You sent poor old Angel boy straight to Hell," He smirked, meeting her furious gaze.

"You want to know what they did to him, what they did to us, down there for hundreds of years because of you? I could enlighten you if you want. Make you understand why he couldn't stand the sight of you, wouldn't touch you for months after he came back."

Angelus slammed the blade against the brick beside Buffy's head, nuzzling his cheek against hers a moment, his eyes seeking his Sire's. "It's because he blamed you."

* * *

**Darla point of view**

Buffy was starting to loose it, Darla could smell the fear in the girl increasing and it excited her. Even though she'd yet to touch the slayer, just watching her squirming like this was quite the warm-up, rather like foreplay before the actual act.

Watching Angelus play his little mind fuck game with her, mentioning Angel, made Darla smile. Nothing got under the slayer's skin like the mention of her lost lover, the man she would always love, but could never have. Ahhh such torture for a young woman in love, knowing that you'll never have what you most desire.

As long as Angelus was around, there could be no Angel, there would be nothing for Buffy to hold on to in her darkest of times, some of which were about to begin. Angelus' eyes met hers, sending her a silent message that she understood perfectly. A smile played across her lips as she uncoiled the whip in her hand with one swift movement of her wrist.

The sound of the whip snapping to its full length crackled through the air, causing the slayer's body to flinch. Darla's eyes never left Angelus' as she moved closer to Buffy, moving the whip from side to side, letting the tips of the leather trail over the leg Angelus still held in his grasp.

"I think it's time we give her a lesson in pain, let her see what it's like to be sent to Hell." Darla had been there herself, had spent time being tortured, maimed and put through extreme pain. One of those trips had been courtesy of Buffy, but now it was her turn to be in Hell...the hell that Darla and Angelus would create, just for _her_.

Moving to position herself on the other side of the slayer, Darla leaned across her and kissed Angelus passionately, pinning Buffy closer into the wall. Pulling back from him, Darla growled playfully before she turned her attention back to Buffy. "Where to start with you slayer? There's just so much to do, how about we start with a little snack?" Darla took a few steps back and with a flick of her wrist brought the whip down onto her exposed flesh, leaving a thin red line of blood leading down the slayer's leg.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

She stared directly at Angelus as he grabbed her thigh, his grip tightening each second. Buffy expected that, and she didn't care. She just kept her gaze steady, her expression blank of emotion except anger, and stared into the demon's eyes.

But then his grip softened, and Buffy frowned as he began to caress the skin of her leg. His hands... The same as Angel's hands... They felt the same. That touch was just the way that... No, no she couldn't think like that. This wasn't Angel, it was Angelus. She had to push the thoughts of Angel away, especially now.

"I didn't want to. It was your fault. Opening that portal. Did you have any idea what you were doing?" Buffy grew increasingly angry as she spoke, longing for her arms to be free so she could jump him and punch his face in. She jerked at the chains, glaring at the leech in front of her.

That was one of the only things that drove Buffy crazy. When Angelus spoke about Angel. His soulled counterpart. Her heart began beating faster as he spoke, coming closer to her all the while. And then-

SLAM!

Buffy jumped, her lips parting slightly and her eyes widening in surprise as the knife slammed into the wall just next to her head. _It's because he blamed you._. Those five words seemed to echo in her mind, and they hurt worse than anything she had heard him say. Was that really true? Did Angel really blame her? He knew why she did it. She had to...

Her eyebrows furrowed as Buffy thought, knowing all the while that Angelus was just playing with her. Even though she knew that, the words still stung, and made her wonder. What if what he was saying was true? Thankfully, she didn't have much time to think about it. Darla came in and ruined the doubting and worried thoughts Angelus had placed in Buffy's head with his words. For once, Buffy was glad that Darla was there.

Even if she was cracking a whip at her.

Buffy almost laughed at Darla's comment about showing her what hell was like. Buffy knew what hell was like. It was the world she had to live in every single day. The slayer had been in heaven. She knew what it was like to have absolute peace, and then have it ripped from her, by the people she cared about most. Her friends. She was in hell. Every day.

"I've had my fair taste of hell, Darla. Though, it seems to be getting increasingly worse today. I can't imagine why." Buffy said as Darla draped herself over Buffy's leg, pushing her back against the wall, mashing her lips against Angelus's lips. Buffy turned her head to the side, repulsed. These vampires were disgusting...

She was almost glad when Darla cracked the whip against her leg. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't anything new. Buffy had felt pain before. It was a very sharp pain, but it went away soon enough, leaving a dull ache. She glanced down at her thigh, watching the blood begin to bead the long, thin wound from the whip. "A snack? You vampires honestly need to come up with new puns referring to us humans. A snack? Come on. That's been used so much, it's just annoying to hear."

After rolling her eyes, knowing the comment wouldn't hurt Darla (she was just aiming to annoy), she pulled her leg from Angelus's roaming hand, planting her foot on the floor. If Angelus wanted her blood, then let him kneel on the floor in front of her.


	5. Stripping

**Disclaimer: I do not own/did not create any of these characters. These characters were created by the maker of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon.

* * *

Angelus point of view**

The instant the Slayer's blood hit the humid air of the small torture room -- Angelus groaned in pleasure and perhaps surprising both Buffy and his Sire _did _lower himself to his haunches before her and his face, partially masked by the shadow play, so resembled Angel's during a pensive moment that it likely caused her to draw in a startled breath.

"You smell so _fucking_ good, Buff." He growled, lust overpowering his senses for a moment. His hands gripped her thigh and using a strength so long underused by Angel, ripped her jeans up one side, jerking at the material roughly until it lay in ribbons around her feet. Then, lifting golden eyes to meet humiliated hazel green he lowered his mouth to her skin, cool lips delicately lapping at the traces of blood.

It was somewhat bizarre, to witness the powerful figure of Angelus, on his knees before any creature -- living or dead. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the wound and then lifted his head and forced her to kiss him, to taste her own blood from his mouth. His kisses were bruising, rough and so far distanced from Angel that Buffy could take pleasure in hating the experience of them -- but Angelus was cunning, and he understood that Buffy would hold herself apart from what was happening, that she'd play the tough little soldier and survive, that was, unless he found a way beneath that steel veneer.

He gentled his kisses, just as Angel had and waited until she responded, drawing back far enough to whisper, "Miss him?" Before he stepped back, and glanced at Darla, ordering silkily.

"Strip her."

He shifted, moved behind the Slayer and moved his mouth from one ear, to the other, murmuring softly. "I'm going to wipe every happy memory you have of Angel boy from your memory, lover."

* * *

**Darla point of view**

Buffy thinking she knew what hell was like made Darla laugh, whatever the slayer thought she'd experienced before would pale in comparison to what she was about to experience. Her pitiful attempts at trying to insult Darla were amusing, but useless in the end, the slayer's words didn't affect her at all. Buffy was no more of an annoyance to her than a gnat buzzing around her ear, easily swatted in to its place.

"Would you prefer I used appetizer? Because I couldn't call you a meal, it would take more than you to satisfy my appetite, you're just a little morsel. Fun while it lasts, but not enough in the end."

Darla's voice trailed off at the sight of Angelus kneeling before the slayer, she wasn't expecting him to make that move, and her eyes were riveted on him wondering what he was up to. The sound of the fabric ripping filled the silent void as Darla watched the expression on Buffy's face change. It excited her to watch Angelus toy with the slayer like this, watching her expressions change, her body movements and smelling the fear coming off her in waves. It was intoxicating, Buffy's fear and Angelus' lust mixed together, their scents wafted through the air, exhilarating the vampire.

_"Strip her." _

Darla didn't need to hear it twice, with a satisfied smirk she moved closer to the slayer, careful of where she stood so as not to allow Buffy any chance at retaliation. Moving slowly, Darla pinned Buffy's legs to the wall with her knees as her hands found the edges of the slayer's shirt. Watching the slayer's face, Darla pulled hard, ripping the shirt off and throwing it haphazardly on the floor. Taking her time, Darla moved her hands up Buffy's side, her fingers lacing underneath the girl's bra on either side of her ribs before tugging at the fabric until she felt it give way.

Her sensual touch was bothering Buffy, Darla could feel her flinching every time her hands came in contact with the slayer's body. It excited Darla to be eliciting the reactions from Buffy, she was turning out to be quite the little vixen and the vampire enjoyed toying with her. Darla's eyes never left Buffy's as she moved her hands down the slayer's body, to find the waistband of the jeans Angelus had already torn part way off of her. Gripping the jeans firmly, Darla yanked hard removing the last bit of clothing covering the slayer's tiny frame.

Leaning close to Buffy's face, Darla whispered in her ear seductively. "Looks like the party's about to begin. It's about to get exciting slayer, are you ready?" Placing a quick kiss on the slayer's mouth Darla stepped back admiring her hanging there naked. With a look over her shoulder at Angelus who had been watching them together, Darla smiled. "I think she's ready to play with now."

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy watched, in surprise, as Angelus actually did kneel down in front of her to get her blood. Did slayers blood really taste that good? She had licked cuts before, and the taste wasn't something she relished. Not even close. Suddenly, she felt Angelus's hands grip her jeans, and yank. The jeans ripped up her thigh, and then he pulled that leg off completely, exposing the bloody cut from the whip. His lips were cold against her skin, and she felt his tongue running against the cut. It stung, but the slight pain wasn't what bothered her. She turned her head to the side, her eyes staring at the wall. She wasn't interested in seeing Angelus lapping up her blood like a hungry dog.

Well, it seemed she wouldn't get to really study that wall. Each time she turned her head, it was just turned back again. Angelus slammed his lips against hers, her head pushed back against the wall, her own blood flowing into her mouth. She moved her arms to push him off- Oh yeah, her arms were chained. She really _hated_ chains. His kiss was aggressive and hungry, as if he wanted to bite her and drink her life away right there. The feeling mixed with the blood in her mouth wasn't one she liked.

Soon enough though, his kiss grew softer, and it became something all too familiar. He was kissing her as Angel would kiss her... Damn him. Damn him to hell again! _Miss him?_ He said when he pulled away from the kiss. Buffy glared at him, jerking at her chains. "When I get out of this, you're going to be nothing more than a pile of dust." She threatened hatefully.

Her angry expression quickly changed to a shocked one when he spoke two more words. _Strip her._ Oh God... She had expected physical torture, sure. It would be stupid not to expect that. But... Oh God... She could've sworn her stomach jumped up into her throat, and then dropped into her legs. The butterfly feeling one gets from nervousness and stress was there, only it felt like the butterflies were ripping at her insides. This wasn't happening...

Darla stepped forward, of course, happy to oblige. Angelus's little lapdog. "Well Darla, when did you get so good at following orders? I never pictured you to be so obedient. How nice for you to have your own little lapdog Angelus." Buffy spat, watching Darla, waiting until she was close enough to kick.

Darla was quicker however, and had Buffy's legs pinned to the wall. She leaned back, ripping Buffy's shirt off in one clean stroke. Buffy was surprised at how quickly she felt the chill. It wasn't a chill from the cold, so much as fright. Clothes made people feel secure. Without them, it wasn't just their bodies that felt naked and too open. Then, came the bra. Darla's fingers danced up her skin, trailing up her ribs and back slowly, as if teasing Buffy. Her fingers caused goose bumps to prick up on Buffy's skin, and she stared at the floor, revolted. Her legs jerked, trying to free themselves to harm Darla. To trip her, to kick her, to bruise her, anything to get her hands off of Buffy.

Once Buffy's bra was off, Darla's fingers slid down her skin to her pants, unbuttoning them and unzipping them. She paused, looking up at Buffy, taunting her, before yanking them down, her panties with them, leaving Buffy against the wall, completely naked.

"You are both sick." She said, glaring at the both of them, trying to ignore the possibilities of what might happen next. Especially with her body out on the rack for show. Before she could say anything else, Darla pressed her lips against Buffy's this time. Buffy's eyes widened in surprise, and she jerked her head to the side to get away from her. Were all vampires bi? Man it was creepy! Buffy wiped her lips on her arm, turning her head to Darla and Angelus.

Well, it looked as if Darla wouldn't have any problem with Buffy's sex. She would join in anyway, no matter what 'games' Angelus decided to play. _I think she's ready to play now._. Buffy's eyes narrowed at Darla's words, and she shook her head. "Don't touch me." She said icily, jerking the chains, trying to pull her hands free. Whatever was coming next, she didn't want it. She wanted out, and she wanted out _now_.

She was sure Darla and Angelus could sense her fear. It was probably radiating off of her in waves. Any human would be afraid in her situation. Buffy could still keep a straight face, but her desire to get away was no secret. Angelus and Darla knew it all to well. No human in their right mind would want this. Buffy could normally hide her fear, but she wasn't really bothering with it now. She was concentrating on watching the two vampires so she could damage them if they came near her, and trying to pull her hands from the chains.


	6. Escape?

Okay everyone, this is when it's going to start getting slower. Keep in mind that it is a role play, and it takes quite a while to get all three of us online so we can do this. I normally keep one chapter ready after one I post, in case it's been a few days and we haven't gotten another one in yet. It may end up being one chapter posted up a week. I hope it doesn't, because I'm having fun with this role play, but it may end up that way. So, I'm just letting you know ahead of time. Sorry for the wait for this one, but this is going to be about the same amount of waiting it's going to take to get the next one out. Sorry guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own/did not create these characters. All of the characters in this story belong to the writer of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon.**

**

* * *

Angelus point of view **

Standing behind the Slayer, the Scourge of Europe watched both women -- one who had been, and one who was, his lover with hooded eyes. He stepped closer now that Darla had stripped Buffy down and pressed his chest against her spine, dancing the tips of his fingers along her bare skin, enticing the tiny hairs to stand on end. He spoke into her ear, an unpleasant smile creeping across his mouth like a bloodstain -- seeping and dangerous.

"Reluctant, lover?"

He slid his hands over her body with Angel's graceful touch, felt the response in her labored breathing, her unwilling response to his touch and paused, slipping back around her till he could watch her eyes -- witness her hating him, as he tutored her in the very fine line that existed between pleasure -- he rubbed a thumb over her mouth, then turned to smile at Darla, almost thoughtfully. "That's not like her, well, at least not with me."

He reached down, and picked up a second braided whip from the floor, stretching out the leather tassels and doing a slow circuit of the room -- prowling like a large feline housed in a cage. "You know what I'm going to enjoy the most, lover?" He cracked the whip abruptly, a light blow aimed to lick bloody lines across her thighs and belly -- thin, paper fine cuts appeared, the scent of her blood was enough to entice his game face once more, but he was purposeful in keeping his cool, there was time enough for that -- "Watching you try to keep up that Holier than Thou Slayer cool while I torture you, _god_ it's like a drug, just having her here."

* * *

**Darla point of view**

Seeing Buffy humiliated like this was exhilarating, the cocky little slayer was put in her place at last. She was nothing more than an insignificant speck at the moment, useless for anything more than amusement.

Darla was finding all of this _very_ amusing, watching Angelus touching her, working her up into a frenzy of fear and loathing. The scents the slayer was filling the air with was starting to stir the bloodlust hunger in the pit of her stomach, Darla wanted to sink her fangs into the girl's neck and drink.

But there would be a time for that later, for now she wanted to prolong that moment, to make Buffy squirm and squeal first. As Angelus had his fun with the whip and the slayer, Darla disappeared from Buffy's view, the whips and chains weren't enough for her anymore.

Moving around the small room, Darla gathered various tools and toys together, dumping them on the bed that the cage hung above. She wanted the slayer to be a little more accessible than she was right now, and the cage would suit that purpose perfectly. It was time to step up the game a notch and take it to the next level.

Turning to look over at Angelus, Darla growled playfully at him. As their eyes met, Darla knew Angelus could sense what she was thinking. "Unchain her from the wall and bring her to me." she said silkily, her voice tinted with the excitement she was feeling.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy bit her lip as Angelus pressed against her, his hands running over her naked body. She could feel Angelus's bare chest pressing against the skin of her back, and closed her eyes, her thoughts replacing Angelus with Angel. She felt herself beginning to enjoy his touch. Beginning to crave more of it... She felt a moan start to emerge as his hands neared a certain spot, and her eyes snapped open. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. This wasn't Angel. This was _not_ Angel... She couldn't do that again. If she did, things might happen that she really didn't want.

Angelus moved his hands expertly over her small body. Buffy's teeth were clenched to keep herself from doing anything stupid, her breath coming faster than before, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't let it get to her. She just had to ignore it... So, once again, Buffy put her thoughts somewhere else. She imagined she was at home, Dawn on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Xander was fumbling with movies, trying to find some supposedly 'awesome' one, which everyone knew would end up being really stupid, but that's what made it funny. Willow was sitting on the couch next to Buffy, laughing as Xander spoke.

This was better. After a few moments, Angelus's touch faded from her mind, and she saw Willow, Xander, and Dawn as clearly as she could see the room around her if she opened her eyes. She kept herself there, until something rubbed against her lips. Buffy's eyes shot open, and she was surprised to see Angelus in front of her.

As he stepped away from her, Buffy realized something. Dawn... She was home with Willow. She didn't know where Buffy was! How long had Buffy been knocked out? How long had she been here? Oh God...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a whip cracking lightly against her stomach and her thighs. Buffy winced, and glanced down at her skin, seeing blood start to bead around small cuts. If those ended up scarring, she would be really mad. She ignored his Holier than Thou comments, gritting her teeth as more cuts appeared on her skin. "You're going to be in trouble if those scar." Buffy said, her voice empty of emotion except anger.

Buffy's attention turned to Darla when she spoke, and her heart fluttered in her chest, a slight ray of hope entering her mind. _Unchain her from the wall..._ Unchain her, Darla said! Well, this would give her a chance to escape! Buffy forced her expression to remain mostly blank, until she saw what Darla was standing next to. A bed, with a cage suspended over it. If there was any hope on her face before, it was replaced by revoltion and fear. They were going to put her in that thing? Caged, like an animal?

No, they were going to _try_. Once she was unchained, she'd attack Angelus. If only she had her stake... Buffy glanced over at her jacket, which lay on the floor. Her stake was in the pocket. Oh well. She could still pummel him without her stake, and without her clothes. She prepared herself, watching Angelus, waiting for him to unchain her. She would NOT be put in that cage.

* * *

Heh, can you guess which person I play? I play Buffy! So I'm the one being tortured. > 

Looks like Buffy's going to be put in a torture cage. The one Angelus described in the second chapter. What's going to happen? Find out in a few days!

A special shout out to my reviewers. Thank you guys!


	7. Threats and Chains

**Hey, sorry for the wait on this one guys. The role play was kind of put to a halt. But here it is!**

**Angelus point of view**

"You're going to be in trouble if those scar."

Angelus' lips curled upward in one corner, his brow rose and his eyes traced her neck till they found the evidence of the scar she already bore as a result of his hunger for her -- Angel's hunger, he mentally corrected, and then found himself annoyed that the clarification needed to be made. So what if Angel had bitten her? _He_ was the vampire, Angel was just the fucking ball and chain.

"You already have a prettier scar from me, Buff." The pads of his fingers slid over the mark and he leaned closer to her, rubbing his cheek against hers like a large feline might its mate. His lips hovered a hairs breath above the brand from his last real taste of her, his breath stirring the tiny hairs to life. "Your blood sings to me, lover." He murmured, it was a strange moment for Angelus, he sounded almost tender.

The moment did not last, however and Darla's voice stirred the return of his vicious nature, he glanced at Buffy as though he found her boring, then at the cage Darla stood beside. Angelus reached for her chains, then paused. He studied the quiet resolve on the Slayer's face.

"If you try anything, I'll have my boys kill them."

Across town, Angelus' minions watched the Summers' house with feral eyes.

He waited for her muscles to relax before he undid the chains from the wall, he kept Buffy's hands and feet in their manacles, however and simply picked her up like a groom carrying his new bride to bed. Up close, as Buffy suddenly was to the vampire, she'd feel his strength, the power in those muscles and the particular scent that was his alone -- leather and cologne and the faint hint of mint -- fastidious bastard that Angelus was, he brushed his teeth after he fed.

**Darla point of view**

Darla watched hungrily as Angelus unhooked the chains from the wall, lowering the slayer in to his arms. Buffy was still bound in the chains that limited her movements, even IF she managed to get out of Angelus' grasp, she wouldn't be able to do much.

Having your hands and your feet chained together didn't leave much room for movement, what a pity for the slayer, she was as trapped as she had ever been in all of her life.

Moving slightly to expose the cage door to Angelus' direct path, Darla stepped over to the table beside the bed and lit several of the candles on the table. As the flames flickered and danced, she carefully chose a few of the metal tools laying on the bed, eyeing each one and testing them with her fingertip to be sure they were still sharp.

It had been a while since some of these tools had been used, and Darla wanted to be sure they were going to do what they were intended for, pain, it would be only the _best_ for Buffy Summers. A wicked smiled graced her pale features as Darla laid the tips of the ice pick, file, and screwdriver on top of the candle, letting the flames heat the metal.

Angelus was now only a few feet from the bed, and Darla waited with anticipation for him to deliver the slayer into her grasp. It was time for the slayer to see just how much Darla appreciated that little trip to hell so many years ago.

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy watched Angelus's gaze move downwards after she spoke. She knew where they were headed. Her neck. The only scar left by him on her body. --No, left by Angel. When Buffy had let him bite her, to save his life... Buffy almost died that day. If Angel hadn't stopped right when he did, she could have.

The slayer watched as Angelus moved towards her, touching the mark lightly with his fingertips. Buffy stared hard at him, until his head lowered, his lips just above the two little puncture marks, his warm breath bathing the skin of her neck. The warmness of his breath contrasted against the cold that was already on Buffy's body.

Her small hairs on her neck pricked up, goose bumps slowly appeared on her arms. Buffy turned her head to the side, leaving her neck open, almost as an 'I dare you to.' gesture. At his next comment, Buffy opened her mouth to retort, but then stopped. Was that... was that tenderness in his voice? She frowned, her lips touching again, an image of Angel flashing in place of Angelus for a split second. Why did such a twisted man have to have the body of her only lover?

"Then why don't you sing back?" Buffy turned her eyes away, and glanced over at Darla, pushing away thoughts of Angel, and bringing her anger to the surface again. She glared hatefully at Darla, at the cage, at the weapons she couldn't see, and then at Angelus. Sick things... Sick.

And then, she felt Angelus's hands move up her arms to the chains holding her prisoner. Buffy's gaze jerked to Angelus, her heart pounding, waiting for the right moment to yank free and kill them both. He touched the shackles around her wrists, and then--

_If you try anything, I'll have my boys kill them._

Buffy's heart sank in her chest, and its fast pace slowed. She couldn't try... She couldn't risk it. If he did have someone (or something...) watching her house, without Buffy there, it was too dangerous. She clenched her teeth, and glared at Angelus, wanting so much to punch his face in.

He pulled the chains from the wall, lifted Buffy in his arms like she weighed nothing at all, and began to walk towards Darla. Buffy felt the blood in her numb arms begin to circulate again; at least that was one good thing about being unchained. Just as a few moments before, she was reminded of Angel by being this close to Angelus. Her mind kept rejecting the image of Angel, however, until her whole self recognised the thing she was against as a monster. Buffy felt the muscular tones of his chest, smelled the leather and slight bit of mint mixed with it, and was repulsed. Every part of her body was screaming for her to pull herself from his arms, and try anything she could. Just to try.

But she couldn't. She couldn't risk getting her friends hurt...

As they neared Darla and the cage, Buffy found her hands balled up into fists, her muscles tensed. Her eyes darted to the little instruments Darla had laid out, and Buffy's blood ran cold. This was not going to be fun. This would not be fun at all. Buffy would be tortured, and she would be trapped. She'd be even more trapped in that cage than she was chained to the wall. Buffy hated that feeling. Being stuffed in something where she couldn't get out. The feeling of a prisoner...


	8. Screwdrivers and Ice Pokers

**Darla point of view**

The thoughts of the many ways she could torture the slayer were consuming all of her thoughts, so much so that when Angelus dumped the slayer on the bed and turned towards the door, Darla at first didn't notice. It wasn't until the sound of the door clicking back in place sounded throughout the torture chamber that she realized he was gone.

_Where the hell was he going now_, she wondered. How could he just walk away from something as erotic and intoxicating as torturing the slayer?

Darla was shocked to say the least, but she wasn't about to give Buffy any time to plan her escape. Glancing down at the slayer who'd been unceremoniously dumped upon the bed, Darla smirked. "Looks like I get you all to myself for a while slayer. Aren't you just excited?"

Moving around the bed, Darla reached out and grabbed the manicales around the slayer's feet. The nice thing about this set of chains was they were versatile for both the wall and the bed, this wasn't their first prisoner they'd had here after all. Hooking her feet to the restraints on the posts at the foot of the bed, Darla moved back to the headboard and connected her hands to the iron rings there.

Now Buffy was all secure once more, she had originally intended on putting her in the cage, but with Angelus gone, that would have to wait for later. It wouldn't be near as much fun unless he was here to add to the pleasure.

Rubbing her hands together, Darla eyed the tools on the bedside table that had been heating up, it was time to get on with it. "I'm going to make you scream like you've never screamed in your life. Aren't you excited?" Picking up the screwdriver, Darla moved to sit next to Buffy on the bed, she started at the slayer's neck, trailing the hot metal down her flesh. "I know I am" she said in a sweet, seductive voice.

The fun was just beginning for the vampire, at long last, her sweet revenge was within her grasp.

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy looked at Angelus, surprised, as he walked away from Buffy after dropping her on the bed. Well, one less. That was always good. But just as Buffy started to get up to run, Darla grabbed the chain around her feet and latched her legs to the end of the bed. Then snapped shackles around Buffy's wrists, attaching her arms to the front of the bed.

Damn it.

Buffy jerked at the chains, trying to pull free. "Don't touch me." Buffy hissed, as Darla ran the cold screwdriver down her bare flesh. But, being on the bed, Buffy could see the huge pile of things that Darla had gotten out earlier.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the pile, many sharp objects in them. Many blunt objects in them. This was not good... Not good at all... Buffy almost preferred Angelus being there with the whip.

She stared at the screwdriver, wondering what exactly Darla was going to do with it. Where she was going to... stick it...

"Shouldn't you wait until your master gets back?" Buffy said, regretting that comment after she spoke. Making Darla mad when Buffy was unable to move and when Darla had weapons, would not be a good thing.

**Darla point of view**

"_My_ master?" Darla laughed, what did the slayer know about a sire-childe relationship? What did she _really_ know about her and Angelus and their past?

Absolutely _nothing_.

"You just don't get it do you little girl? He's not the master, I am. I made him into everything that he is today. Without me, he'd have died a long time ago in that pathetic, small town in Ireland."

The screwdriver was resting just above Buffy's thigh, the metal had cooled way too fast, and it rather disappointed the vampire. Picking it up off her flesh, she rammed the screwdriver down into the flesh of her calf and enjoyed the slayer's reaction.

"Everything he knows about cruelty was learned from _me_. He was a great student, and I, of course, was the perfect teacher." Thinking back to the time when Angelus had first become a vampire made Darla smile, how eager he had been to please her then.

"Without me, you never would have met your precious Angel. Not like it's doing you any good now, but still, _he_ would not exist if it weren't for me. Everything he is, everything he does, is a credit to me. Not the other way around."

Reaching for the ice pick, Darla drew back her hand; the metal was so hot the tip of it was glowing red-hot. Picking up a slip of cloth that was often used as a blind fold, Darla wrapped it around her hand so she could pick up the burning hot ice pick.

"We've got a long night ahead of us slayer. What do you say I show you how Angelus learned to be like he is?" Smirking wickedly, Darla pressed the hot metal to the soft of the slayer's neck, just below her ear. Her flesh sizzled as the hot metal melted the flesh, burning her deeply. "We're going to take this nice and slow. I want to make it last you know. It's never any fun if it's over with quickly."


	9. Leash and Collar

**Angelus point of view**

It had taken him a while, but he'd finally found exactly what he'd been searching for. It was a thing of beauty, really and when the Scourge of Europe reappeared, lounging in his usual lazy respite against the doorframe watching with a particular little smile on his face, his fingers were toying with the collar of a thin leash. Something glittered in the light as he turned it this way and that.

"Well, she's right and she's wrong, but that doesn't matter."

Angelus' voice broke into the midst of torture, that smooth rumble that was at once pleasing and terrifying. He'd dressed to find his little present for their new pet, a blood red satin shirt and those familiar leather pants. A finger hung loosely from the belt as he sauntered toward Darla and Buffy, two pairs of eyes focused on the tall vampire as he swung the collar and leash.

His features broke into a grin, part evil little schoolboy and part monster.

"Like it, Buff? I got it just for you, lover. I think it's going to look so good on you when you're on your hands and knees in front of me." He sighed, pleasure rising at the mere notion of Buffy on her knees, tears free falling down hot cheeks, gagging as she-- Angelus could barely contain himself. But he hadn't gotten to the age he had by acting on every whim that passed through his head, he was cunning.

And he had a desperate need to see Buffy Summers broken.

Oh, Darla could get her kicks physically torturing the girl, but she was the Slayer. This was easy for her, this was nothing. But the Scourge of Europe, he understood this girl far better than perhaps she even understood herself. To get under the Slayer's skin, you had to get inside her head. And he was nothing if not good at playing the game of mental torture.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy watched the screwdriver warily, only half-listening to what Darla was saying. Her words weren't as important as that small metal point she was rubbing against her thigh.

Then, just as Darla picked it up, looking like she was going to put it down, she stabbed it into the flesh of Buffy's leg and into her muscles. Buffy's lips parted, and she instantly let out a loud, shrill scream of pain.

_Oh God oh GOD!_ She screamed in her mind, writhing in the chains on the bed. Buffy could already feel her warm blood flowing around the metal and onto the sheets of the bed.

Before Buffy had a chance to get, even somewhat, used to the pain, Darla pressed a searing hot poker just under Buffy's ear. Buffy's eyes widened and watered in pain, and another cry escaped her parted lips.

She could smell the skin of her neck burning. She could feel the iron start to move through the skin to the bone of her jaw and the muscles of her neck.

After a few more moments, Buffy's mind pushed slightly through the pain to force Buffy's eyes to focus on Darla. So that she could see what instrument of torture she would pick next.

But then--

_"Well, she's right and she's wrong, but that doesn't matter."_

Oh God... Angelus was back...

Buffy's eyes hazily moved to the objects in his hands, staring at them a few moments before her mind registered what her eyes were seeing.

A leash... And a collar.

Buffy wasn't sure which one she'd rather have. Darla shoving metal things into her skin, or Angelus parading her around on the floor, naked, like a pet on a leash. Well, she wouldn't WANT either of them. But out of the two? Buffy was almost sure she'd want the pain.

With Angelus came many more complications and methods of torture. More than just physical.

Buffy closed her eyes a moment, hoping that this was all some wack-up dream. She opened them a few seconds later. Not a dream... "Like them?" Buffy choked out, tugging at her chains, wincing when she moved her leg.

"I'm not a dog." She hissed, partially in pain as she turned her head, and partially in anger.

* * *

**Darla point of view**

His scent had mingled with the smell of the slayer's burning flesh a few moments before he spoke, his voice almost like music to her ears. She'd wondered where her boy had just disappeared to, and when Darla turned her gaze from the slayer briefly, her eyes ticked over what he held in his hands.

Giving Angelus a sly half smile, she winked at him and looked down at Buffy on the bed. The two of them were just warming up, the screams of pain she'd gotten out of her so far were fun, but no where near what she wanted. To hear the slayer cry, beg, and scream, those were sounds she would relish, the sounds that at last the slayer had been broken.

"Cute toy. I wondered where you wandered off to." Her voice was indifferent, whether he was here or not wasn't going to stop her from doing what she set out to do. Although there was no doubt in her mind that having Angelus around would make it more fun, he had the whole looking like Angel thing going for him, which played a large part in torturing Buffy.

Looking down at the slayer on the bed, Darla knew what Angelus had in mind for the slayer. "Looks like you're about to be treated like one slayer. Dog or not, you're about to get a new lesson."

Picking up the candle next to the bed, her hand moved over the slayer's body, pausing just below her neck. Tilting the candle slightly so the flame wouldn't go out, she let the pool of hot wax hit the slayer's flesh as her hand traveled downward. As the hot wax hit her flesh, the slayer rewarded her with another yelp of pain, and the vampire smiled.

"I suppose you want to have her now?" She asked Angelus, a slight pout to her lips, she'd rather liked having Buffy all to herself, but for him, she'd share.


	10. A New Kind of Torture

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, guys!!!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

* * *

Angelus point of view**

Angelus was shrugging off his heavy overcoat, and turning to hook it on the wall, he considered removing the shirt, but reconsidered, a suggestion of mirth around his lips told that the vampire had better plans for his clothed state. Passing the leash to Darla, he leaned in and kissed her, sucking her protruding lower lip between blunt human teeth and indulging in the vampiric foreplay that they'd enjoyed for oh, a few centuries, give or take a few for a moment.

Buffy's hatred, her misery made this all the sweeter, he groaned against Darla's neck and drew back, laughter in his voice. "Oh, nobody does feel things quite like the Slayer, she's like a constant surge." Drawing back, the dark haired vampire climbed onto the bed and prowled toward Buffy's head, eyes as black as midnight raked her bound and abused form and a wolfish smile broke across the Scourge of Europe's handsome features -- so cruel, that expression. Such a taunt to be a shadow of the man she'd once loved.

Angelus leaned down and sipped at the salty skin of her abdomen, his cool tongue licked a path down past her navel and then with a nip to her hipbone he stilled, regarding Buffy with hooded eyes. Arousal hung high in the air, both vampires could smell it, and both felt it -- Angelus growled, a low rumble of pleasure.

"You know what's even worse than being tortured, Buff?" He began conversationally as he slid up the bed once again and loomed over the Slayer, a small smile on his lips. His hand found her suddenly, was on her thigh and slid higher, opening her and caressing her just so as his face remained unchanged, harsh and possessive, no warmth in his eyes as he gave her pleasure, only a kind of absolute lust.

"I can make you want it, lover." His voice was temptation incarnate. "I can make you scream for Darla to hurt you a little more, hm?" He bit her earlobe, his fingers pinched her.

* * *

**Buffy point of view**

Buffy glared hatefully at Darla as she spoke, telling Buffy she was going to have to anyway, whether she liked it or not. "When I get out of this, you two are both going to be dust." Buffy hissed, suddenly crying out in pain as Darla poured hot wax on her neck.

Damn her.

Damn him.

Damn them both. Buffy stared up at Darla, imagining her head getting chopped off. "Be careful what you do. Karma's a real bitch." Buffy said, hatefully.

Buffy narrowed her eyes as she stared at Darla, her gaze moving to Angelus, and then to Darla again, but then quickly moving away as they started exchanging saliva.

Disgusting.

Sure, it was fine when she was doing it with someone she liked, or when her friends were doing it were someone they liked. But vampires? Darla and Angelus? She didn't care to see that. Maybe it was because Angelus looked exactly like the only man Buffy had ever loved. Maybe it was because she hated seeing people that twisted and sick feeling pleasure.

It was probably some mixture of the two. But Buffy had no intention of watching. She honestly didn't mind them doing that compared with the other things Buffy had been put through so far. If they wanted to suck face all night, well Buffy certainly wouldn't interrupt them.

Unfortunately, the kiss was all too short. She felt the mattress of the bed tip downwards near her feet, and lifted her head to see Angelus climbing up. Oh great... Buffy's muscles immediately tensed, and she pulled at the chains holding her captive. They held tight.

What was he- Oh...

Buffy's thoughts stopped short as his tongue moved around on the bare skin of her toned stomach. As soon as his tongue moved away from a part of her skin, the cold of the room pressed on the wet spots, causing goose-bumps to form underneath his saliva. She turned her head to the side, clenching her teeth, refusing to look at him.

_This is nothing. This. Is. Nothing._ She thought, trying to tell herself it didn't feel good and that it was just gross. Which... it was. In a way... _Then why does it feel good?_ She whispered inwardly, squeezing her eyes shut, pushing the thoughts away as his tongue moved lower on her stomach.

And then, he stopped. Oh thank God...

Buffy's eyes snapped open as she felt his hand come down lightly on her thigh. Oh no... "Don't." She snapped, trying to keep the fear out of her voice and struggling to pull her leg out of his reach. How _clever_ of Darla. Chaining her legs down. She would be fighting as much as she could if she could move. Well, it seemed her word meant nothing to Angelus. Not that she really expected it to.

She writhed on the bed, pushing herself towards the headboard, trying to get as far away from him as she could. With only so much space to move, it didn't work too well. Soon enough, his hand reached where it wanted to go.

Suddenly his fingers were inside her. Buffy's eyes widened, and she gripped the chains hard, trying to keep herself still. But then, he found the spot. Her immediate reaction, besides the sickening feeling in her stomach, was lifting her back slightly off the bed and parting her lips to let out a small moan. What was wrong with her? She hated Angelus. She loathed him. Buffy's eyes darted to him, wanting rip that smug smile from his face. If she hated him... then why...

Buffy closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure rushed through her body, pooling between her legs. Why did it feel so good? "Stop..." Buffy pushed out, trying to force herself to calm down.

She winced as Angelus's teeth closed around her ear, and jerked as his fingers closed together, pinching her sharply, gasping at the sudden pain and just how much it added to her pleasure. "Get off of me." She said sharply, managing to keep her voice steady. Why did she have to talk to Darla? Why didn't she just stake her when she had the chance?

Jerking at the chains again, Buffy pulled her head away from Angelus. What was that thing the prisoners in movies always did to their evil capturers? Oh yes. Buffy looked up at Angelus, and spat in his face, pulling at the chains that kept her from attacking him.

* * *

**Darla point of view**

She had never been very good at resisting him, even if she was feeling mad at him, and as Angelus passed the leash off to her as his lips found hers, she felt the irritation with him melt away. Growling from deep within her chest, she returned his kiss hungrily as her hands roamed over his back, pulling him against her body briefly.

God, she could rip his clothes off and fuck him right now, but first there was a little matter on the bed to attend to. Besides, there wasn't anything stopping them from doing both--at the same time, she thought wickedly as Angelus crawled on to the bed with Buffy. The cage above the bed was still waiting empty above the bed, swinging slightly from the movement Angelus' body had made underneath it, and for now it would stay that way.

Her eyes moved from the scene on the bed to the leash and collar in her hands, there were too many possibilities for fun that she wasn't sure which to choose. After contemplating how each would turn out, she made her choice and joined Angelus on the bed, sitting down on the opposite side of the slayer.

"Get off you? Darling, no one's gotten _on_ you yet. But I bet you'd enjoy it if either of us was." Darla taunted her, knowing that to the slayer it would be repulsing, but to her, it sounded well...like _fun_. Two for the price of one, some kinky sexual pleasure all wrapped up with the slayer's distaste for it all. Although from the brief looks of pleasure she'd caught on the slayer's face a part of her wondered if she just might like having the two of them all over her.

Maybe it was time to put that theory to a test.

Pulling the slayer's head up by her hair roughly, Darla snapped the collar around her neck, pulling it tight against the burn in her flesh. Attaching the leash to the collar, she leaned over and handed it to Angelus with a nip to his neck. "Hold her tight while I give us a little something more to work with."

Turning on to her knees, she leaned across the slayer to unfasten one of her hands from the bed, careful not to give the slayer any opportunity to get away. Gripping the slayer's hand painfully, she freed the other as she bound the her hands together above her head, and using a clasp on the chain, she fastened her bound hands to the collar.

Now the slayer was all tied up in a pretty little package, ready to be made to do whatever they chose to do. She couldn't move her hands much without pulling on the collar that was fastened tightly around her neck, so tight that if the slayer pulled on her hands too much, she'd choke herself.

Settling herself back on the bed next to the slayer, Darla ran her nails down her face, gashing open her cheek and letting the scent of her blood fill the air. "You're never going to be free to do anything to either of us Buffy. When Angelus and I have had our fun, you don't get to just return to your life. Keep me amused, you stay alive. I get bored? You're dead."

* * *

**Tadaaa:P**

**Review, review, review!! I love feedback!**

**-insert random disclaimer here about ownership of Buffy characters-  
**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Discontinued

Yeah so… here's the update on this story.

It's not being continued.

I had arranged it so that it would be with the person playing Angelus and the person playing Darla, but then the person playing Angelus decided that she really didn't have enough time. She's not role playing anymore, sadly. So… this story is discontinued.

I'm sorry to those of you who liked it. It sucks. I really wanted to continue it.

::sighs::

~Reiney


End file.
